


Oct. 24th, “Patience…Is Not Something I’m Known For.”

by Morpheus626



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Another Fictober 2019 fic, title is the prompt for that day! Best synopsis I can give of this fic is: what if the boat scene when it’s just Papillon and Louis also had gay yearning, confession, and making out?
Relationships: Henri "Papillon" Charriere/Louis Dega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Oct. 24th, “Patience…Is Not Something I’m Known For.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first Papillon fic I ever wrote! Shout out to @fl0wer-boy on Tumblr for helping me work out figuring out which fandom I was gonna write for with this prompt (which had me stumped for days tbh.)

“How can it possibly take so long to reach land?” Louis sighed, his fifteenth repetition of the phrase that hour.

“Perhaps it knows how fussy you are, so the sea pushes us out further,” Papillon teased. Their tiny boat could bear little more than the sea itself, and he wanted to keep it full of good cheer despite the situation.

“That isn’t funny,” Louis said. “We could die out here.” 

“And I know you were aware of that well before now,” Papillon replied. “What is it in this moment that has you so worried about it?” 

Louis shrugged. “…things left undone. Unsaid.” 

“Would it help to say them to me? I could do the same. If only one of us survives, both of our previously unsaid words could still live on that way.” 

Louis seemed hesitant, almost scared.

“There is nothing we need hide now. Have we not seen enough together that we should be able to trust each other with anything and everything?” Papillon continued. 

Louis nodded. “You might well toss me overboard for my words.” 

“Do you plan on telling me I’m an ugly bastard you never hope to set eyes on again, or something like that?” Papillon laughed. “Because I have endured worse insults. Rest assured, I will not toss you to the sharks.” 

Louis was far enough to the other side of the boat that it was almost hard to hear him over the crash of the waves, looking down at the bottom of it. 

“I would never tell you that. Rather, I would tell you that you’re handsome and beautiful, and if I could I would have it that I set my eyes upon you every day for the rest of my life,” Louis replied. “Though you are sometimes a bastard. As am I, I imagine.” 

He looked at Louis, waiting until Louis finally looked up from the bottom of the boat to meet his eyes. “You mean this? Truly?” 

Louis turned crimson, but nodded. 

“And you thought I might toss you overboard for this?” 

Louis nodded again. “And you would be justified; surely you don’t feel the same, and even if you did, I would never ask you to rebuke whoever might be waiting for you back home, and-” 

It was impossible to move as quickly as he wanted in the boat, but he was able to move just fast enough to cut Louis off with a kiss.

“You need not ask for it, for I already have. I presume she has moved on without me, and you-” 

“She?” Louis asked curiously.

“Love and lust need not have limitations, at least for me,” Papillon smiled. “I would repeat your words back to you, about you, if you would hear them. And if it would not make you blush so hot as to set your hair aflame.” 

Louis stared at him for a moment, perhaps in shock, then laughed. “Am I really that red?” 

“You are. It’s a good look on you. Once we’re in safety, clean and warm, I would find other ways to make you blush, if you would wish that as well.” 

Louis was in his lap in a second, chapped lips on his, arms pulling him close. 

He smiled after a few moments of fevered kisses, when Louis finally broke for a breath. “A shame a boat is not a better place for it, or we could have at each other now.” 

“Patience…is not something I’m known for,” Louis sighed. “I suppose I don’t have much choice than to be patient now though, do I?” 

“We are at the whims of the sea,” Papillon admitted. “But I think the boat should survive some kissing…maybe a bit more, if we’re careful.” 

He hadn’t seen much in the way of a bright smile on Louis’ face for some time. It was beautiful to see it again.

Louis lounged against him as the boat swayed. “Perhaps you could tell me all what you’ll do to me once we’re safe and free.” 

“Would that make the voyage more bearable for you?” 

Louis nodded, and kissed him again. 

“It will make it more bearable for me as well. The land might see you smile and blush then, think it the sun rising on the horizon, and rush to meet it. We’d be at our journey’s end then too. On our way to a decent bath, warm food, and a soft bed.” 

As the sea moved them along, he found the thought of Louis and the bed were all he could think of. But it was an enjoyable torture, with Louis’ kisses to keep him sane. 


End file.
